Glossy Revelations
by mochamaker
Summary: Just a little something galloping through my head. POV Olivia. She finds something that widens her eyes and opens her heart for a certain blonde ADA.


I do not own the characters. Not making a profit so if you sue, all you'll get is this laptop loaded with smut and porn.. Er, I mean legitimate pictures.

Rated M for spice

Olivia POV:

**Glossy Revelations**

I came over to Alex's apartment for dinner and conversation. I'm sure the night would have progressed like all the other times I've been to her apartment. We'd have dinner, she's laugh at my stupid jokes, I'd blush like an idiot every time she smiled, and I'd leave to go have a stiff drink to drown my raging libido.

But this time, I got curious. I am a detective after all. And I'm ashamed to say, I like to snoop; it's my secret. Everybody has them. A natural part of being a human being. My snooping is part of why I became a detective. I like to look around at my environment in a very detailed way.

After some wine with dinner, I desperately needed to use the restroom. I try not to use other private residence restrooms-another quirk of mine, but this time I had to or else wet myself. It just wouldn't preserve my debonair status. Alex looked surprised when I asked, but gave no indication she minded me doing so.

I entered the bathroom and gasped out at the decorations-it was large, dark blue and fabulous. Just like Alex. I shook my head and went about my business in a speedy way. As I was drying my hands on her designer super soft hand towels, I gazed around one more time.

My hands froze mid-wipe. I saw the corner of a shiny, red cover peeking out from under her copy of Vogue and Cosmopolitan, resting on a stool next to the shower stall. The Cosmo and Vogue I expected, but it was the one I didn't that silently prodded me.

My damn curious nature reared its head and without thinking, I picked up that red covered magazine and gasped in surprise. I was holding Skin, a magazine full of naked women. Alex Cabot had a nudie magazine in her restroom. The shock almost made me faint, but I recovered quickly. I smiled as the clues about my ADA's sexuality finally clicked together in my head. _Alex is gay_. I mean, I suspected as much by her little smiles she flashes me after court, and when we meet to discuss warrants, but nothing was ever as blatant as the magazine I clutched in my hand.

Standing there against her smooth marble counter, I gave in to my curiosity and opened the magazine. I've looked at Skin, a nudie magazine before, but this issue held extra appeal because I found it here in this restroom, in Alexandra Cabot's apartment. Since I met Miss Cabot, I've tried to break through her professional mask to really get to know her inside and out; what makes her tick. But she always keeps me at arms length even though we've developed a friendship over the past six months, meeting for drinks, dinners and engaging in casual conversations. I get a glimpse of the woman behind the blue eyes, then she shuts me out with the blink of her eye, deflecting my probing questions with silent smile.

I flipped through the slightly wrinkled pages, indicative of their frequent viewing, and gasped as I reached a dog-eared page. The only marked page in the whole magazine. I was looking at my doppelganger, naked and spread for all the world to see. My mouth dropped open as I continued to gaze unblinking at the pert nipples mounted on luscious breasts, bigger than mine, but not by much ,and the shaved pink mound showcased under a tight, rippled belly button.

I thought, _Oh My God. _Alex looks at my body double in secret. The implications rammed through my head like a freight train. My knees shook and warmth gathered at my center at the thought. _She desires me, probably touches herself and looks at a pseudo me._

A soft rap against the wood of the door startled me out of my gazing, and I quickly dropped the magazine, then watched as it helplessly fluttered to the floor. _Fuck_, I whispered under my breath. I had to stall for time. I couldn't look into those pools of sparkling blue without the image of her gazing at that magazine popping into my head. _Hide Benson._

I yelled, "what?" in as normal a voice as I could manage.

She asked, "are you okay? You've been in there a while." Her voice shook.

"I'm fine Alex, just be a minute," I shouted and ignored the dry lump that image caused, blocking my throat.

I scrambled to put the magazine back where I found it, not wanting to be discovered snooping. It's one thing to do and quite another to be caught at it. Picking it up from the floor, I couldn't resist one last peak, committing the image and the situation to my memory for further thinking then put it back at the bottom of the magazine stack, flushed the toilet and washed my hands as if I just finished my business. _What Alex didn't know wouldn't hurt her. _

I walked out of the her designer restroom with an exterior of the calm detective, an expression I wore well. But inside, I was reeling with curiosity, arousal for Alex, and the image of her eyes on my naked doppelganger. My nipples strained against my bra as they puckered and my panties were rapidly getting soaked from my warm, dripping wetness. I needed to leave her apartment and fast. With quick excuses about not feeling well, I thanked Alex for dinner, and walked as casually as possible from her apartment and away from her penetrating gaze.

As I stepped onto the sidewalk I thought, _I'm safe. She'll never know. _

Back at my apartment, I stepped inside and leaned against the front door with my eyes shut tight. I moaned as I stood there, panting out with arousal. I wasted no time unzipping my slacks and reaching inside, not bothering with my usual foreplay. I was so very wet and needed to relieve the built up tension quickly.

I sighed as I skimmed my fingers through my river of warmth, bumping the protruding nod as I slid down. I whimpered when I sank my fingers inside, pushing in hard. I grunted at the feel, and imagined it was Alex fucking me. I thought of her touching herself while gazing at my doppelganger. I felt a flood of warm coat my fingers as they nestled inside me.

As I whimpered her name, I used my thumb to twirl and tease my hard erection. I felt my heat coiling, felt the pressure building and knew I wouldn't last long. I didn't need or want to draw my release out. I pushed inside, pulled out then flicked my clit and set up the rhythm I knew would sail me to climax. I lasted for six thrusts then I was there, riding that wave as my hips thumped against my apartment door with a bang.

My orgasm was so hard, I think I blacked out for a minute or two, but when I opened my eyes, I was sitting on my floor, hand still buried inside and legs stretched out in front of me. I removed my hand with a grunt, then I somehow managed to crawl to my couch to crash for the night. I blinked at the ceiling in wonder. I thought of Alex as laid there. I felt so very weary and shut my eyes to sleep.

A ringing of my cell phone woke me in the early dawn hours, and I scrambled in my pocket, pulling it out, pushed to talk button without gazing at the caller-id and said, "Benson," in a raspy voice.

I heard heavy breathing on the other end and then, "Liv, did I wake you?" It was Alex._ Oh no, _I thought.

"Eh, sssokay. What's up?" I mumbled as I wiped my drool from my chin.

"I couldn't sleep and wanted to know if you are okay now. I thought you might call when you got home, but then you didn't, and I got a little worried you might have been sicker than you led on."

A punch of guilt hit me in the stomach at the sincere tone of her voice, and I was alert with a rapid blink of my eyes. "I'm so sorry Alex. I'm okay now. I didn't think, I was very tired and laid down right after I walked in the door."

I heard her soft breathing as it echoed through the receiver while I waited for her response. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I shifted my legs and winced as my still wet and cold panties rubbed against my crotch. _Eh, that's what you get for jerking off in your clothes._

"Oh, I thought it might have been something I said or did to put you off…well, I'll let you get back to sleep."

I heard reproach in that deep voice, a noise I had never heard before, and immediately wanted to ease her fears. Without thinking, I said, "can we meet for coffee? Hmm, Saturday brunch or something later today."

"If you're feeling up to it, then I would love too. Just text me when you're up and ready. Good bye Olivia," she said then hung up with reverberating click.

As I laid there in my dirty panties, soiled with the evidence of my lust for the blonde attorney, I wondered if our coffee date would be just coffee or something else. I swore I heard something else laced within that silky voice- worry, definitely. But something also akin to adoration. _Could it be possible that Alex Cabot wants me? _The evidence of the night before definitely condemned Miss Cabot, but it wouldn't hold up in court. I told myself as I laid there, that a little further investigating would help prove my case.

I stood up and practically ran to the shower, too eager to care about the early dawn time. I needed to ask Alex and I just couldn't do it in a restaurant with others nearby. Her professional shield will flash back up and I'll never be able to break through. The tone of her voice sounded like I might have a window if I just pry it open with the right words. I told myself, "operation break Cabot is commenced," with a giggle as I scrubbed my hair.

I threw on some clean slacks and a sweater and jogged out the door. I was on my way.

After a quick car ride and a few honks of my horn at pedestrians, I was outside Alex's building in under twenty minutes. I stared at my watch at realized it had been almost an hour since she called. I looked out the window as I sat in my car at the curb. Alex was probably back asleep and I'll just look like an ass for waking her up after making her stay up most of the night with worry over me.

_Fuck it, _I told myself, I needed to talk and I would just wake her up. The sun was up and casting a light blue across the sky, shimmering and beautiful.

I bit my lip and went inside the building, gave my name, flashed my badge and told the clerk not to bother Alex, that I knew the way. With quick steps, I ran to her door and rapped my knuckles on the wood urgently. I heard movement and then the door was flung open. I gasped at the sight before my widened eyes. Alex stood in a deep blue robe made of silk and her hair cascaded down her shoulders to swing about her neck as she stepped back from the door.

"Olivia," she said, her mouth parted. "Wh..what are you doing here?" She stepped another step back and said, "come in." I stepped inside, having no intent of turning around and leaving after I drove all the way to her place.

I looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you this early." My eyes drifted down to her lips. "I know we agreed to meet later but I need to talk to you."

"Was it something I did last night? Did I offend you in some way?"

"NO…nothing like that." I walked over to the couch. "May I sit?"

"Sure. What would you like to talk about?" Alex shut her front door and walked over to me on her couch. I watched her approach the whole time with glazed eyes.

The sight of her as her robe parted when she sat, caused my palms to sweat and my mouth to go dry. I had to look forward and not at her or else I would ogle her inappropriately. She situated her robe and I sighed with relief. I turned my eyes back to her and decided to just ask full barrels ahead. I had to know the truth or else die from my curiosity.

I looked into that ocean of blue and asked, "do you think we're friends?"

She tilted her head. "I assume we are, yes. Why?"

"Well, I want to know why you shut me out. I know nothing about your personal life. When we have dinner you always turn the conversation away from relationships to some stupid topic about work. I want, no I need to know why?"

She huffed, turned her gaze away from me and didn't respond for a few minutes. "Just because," she whispered so softly I had to strain my ears in her direction to hear her.

I had to see her eyes, so I stood up and walked to stand directly in front of her, kneeled down so we were eye level and met her gaze. "Why Alex?"

I watched in a helpless daze as her eyes puddled with tears and she shut her eyes tight, blocking me and my question out. I grabbed her hands between mine and squeezed. "Open your eyes darling." I requested, throwing my pride out the window at the sight of those trailing tears.

Dark blue met my gaze. Perfect pink lips opened as she said, "I…I'm gay Olivia."

"So?" I whooped with joy on the inside at her revelation but kept a sincere expression upon my face as I shrugged with my answer. "Me too. There are lots of gay women Alex."

She sucked in a shaky breath. "I thought you wouldn't talk to me if I told you the truth, so I evaded your questions." She gave me a watery smile, then looked deep in thought, probably remembering our conversations just as I was. I saw her glazed blue eyes turn sharp again as she looked at me. "Why did you really leave earlier? You weren't really sick were you?"

Oh no I thought and scrambled for a response. Tell the truth or lie through my teeth. Alex just confided in me, and opened a door to the inside of her everyday shield. I have to step through. I responded with, "no I wasn't sick. Not in the way you think." I watched her expression darken as that smart brain of hers figured it out.

Before I could finish my confession, she said softly, "you found the magazine." A statement and not a question.

I squeezed our still clasped hands. "I did. I admit I was surprised, but not upset. In fact, I left because I was so excited by the revelation that you like women. Women who happen to look like me." _Okay Benson, here goes_, I muttered to myself and said, "I like you Alex…a lot and in a more than friendly way. I think about you in the same way, only I use my imagination."

"Oh Liv," I heard her mutter, but then she crushed my lips in a bruising kiss that left me tingles in my toes. We kissed for seconds or hours I wasn't sure, but when she pulled her soft lips from mine, I knew I was a goner for her. She could tell me she hated me, and I would still kneel here at her feet and plead with her for just one more brush of those luscious lips.

When I had my breath back, I asked, "does this mean you like me too?"

She smiled, squeezed my hands and pulled us both to our feet. "I more than like you Olivia Benson," she huskily whispered in my ear. Then she tugged me down her hallway, past the restroom and towards her bedroom. I followed with a huge smile on my face.

She turned her head, locking those crystal eyes on mine. "I want you in my bed. Will you come?"

"Oh, I sure hope so," I rumbled. She laughed, pulled me inside the room and said, "don't worry, you will…lots. I've been waiting for this for so long." She shut the door as I gasped and thought, she's going to fuck me to death before lunch. I relaxed and let her have her way.

It's been three years now, and I couldn't be happier with my life. Alex and I are engaged and now make love every night on her bed, which eventually became our bed. She confessed to me shortly after I moved in with her, that she gazed at that magazine often when she touched herself. The thought made me so excited we didn't make it into work that day. We keep the magazine in our keepsake drawer as a reminder of the day she broke down her barrier and let me in.

**A/N: Just a bit of rambles. Let me know how it made you feel… ;+) Don't yell for bad edits, I did it right quick while my internet was flowing good.**


End file.
